


Joyeux Noël, Mon amour !

by Eden_bskr



Series: 1,2,3,4... Serpentard ! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Christmas, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gay Male Character, Homosexuality, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eden_bskr/pseuds/Eden_bskr
Summary: C'est Noël et Harry est déprimé. Il ne veut qu'une chose passer noël avec sa famille et ses amis.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 1,2,3,4... Serpentard ! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030809
Kudos: 3





	Joyeux Noël, Mon amour !

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà le second OS de ma série 1,2,3,4... Serpentard ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine.  
> n'hésitez pas à me suivre su mon compte Instagram @Eden_bskr pour participer au choix du prochain OS où vous pourrez choisir le perso, couple, famille sur lequel vous voulez qu'il se concentre. Vous pouvez aussi le faire en commentaire alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.  
> Bonne lecture !

**{Harry Potter : 23 ans, Drago Malefoy : 23 ans, James Potter-Malefoy : 6 ans, Gabriel Malefoy, 3 ans, Narcissa et Enoha Potter-Malefoy, 2 ans, Ron Weasley : 23 ans, Blaise Zabini : 23 ans, Hugo Zabini : 3 ans, Rose Zabini : 2 ans, John Zabini : 7 mois, Neville Londubat : 23 ans, Severus Rogue : 43 ans, Matthew Rogue : 6 ans, Romain Rogue : 1 ans, Remus Lupin : 43 ans, Sirius Black : 44 ans, Ange Black : 3 ans, Hermione Granger : 24 ans, Théodore Nott : 24 ans, Andrew Nott, 5 ans, Cedric Nott, 3 ans, Emma Nott :1 ans}**

_ 24 décembre 2003 - Manoir Potter-Malfoy. _

Harry Potter-Malefoy se réveilla, ce matin-là, de très très mauvaise humeur. Pour commencer son corps le faisaient atrocement souffrir, ensuite, son énorme ventre, il était tout de même enceint de 8 mois, l’avait empêché de dormir dans la position qu’il aurait souhaité. De ce fait, il avait passé une nuit plutôt agitée à se tourner et se retourner dans le lit attendant que le sommeil l’emporte enfin. Il souffla en s'asseyant dans le grand lit, dépité. Il ne voulait qu’une chose : que le bébé dans son ventre sorte le plus rapidement possible.

\- Bonjour, mon amour. dit la voix de son mari.

Draco venait d'entrer dans la chambre avec un plateau, remplie de pâtisserie et d’un chocolat chaud tout frais, dans les mains. Il s'approcha de son homme et l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres avant de s’installer sur le lit et de lui déposer doucement le plateau sur les genoux.

\- Je t'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, dit Draco tout sourire, enfin, pas vraiment, c’est Dobby qui m’a grandement aidé.

\- J'aurais très bien pu le prendre, en bas, avec vous, soupira Harry levant les yeux au ciel.

Cela faisait un peu plus d’un mois et demi qu’il n'avait pas pu quitter le lit sous ordre du médicomage et n'avait donc pu profiter de ses enfants comme il le voulait. Harry baissa la tête sur son ventre arrondi le caressant tendrement, ils lui manquaient tellement même si parfois un peu de calme lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Quelques faibles coups furent frappés à la porte, sortant le brun de ses pensées qui regarda vers la porte.

\- Tu peux entrer, dit Draco à la personne qui avait frappé.

Une petite tête brune avec de grand yeux gris fit son apparition dans l'embrassure de la porte, hésitant. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il pouvait faire ou au contraire ne pas faire. Il ne voyait son papa que très peu de temps dans la journée et il lui manquait tellement, surtout que maintenant il ne pouvait plus jouer avec lui comme avant.

\- Bonjour papa, dit-il d’une toute petite voix timide.

\- Viens-là, mon cœur, appela Harry en ouvrant les bras, prêt à accueillir son petit garçon.

James ne se fit pas prier et se jeta dans les bras de son papa pour un câlin puis, posa ses deux petites mains sur le ventre rebondit de celui-ci. Agé de 6 ans et heureux grand frère d’un frère et de deux sœur, James était vraiment content de pouvoir accueillir un nouveau membre dans sa famille.

\- Ce soir, c'est noël, papa ! s'écria le petit brun en relevant la tête avec un sourire où il manquait quelques dents dedans.

\- Oui, mon cœur, ce soir est un soir spécial, s’amusa Harry, je suis certain que c’est la seule chose de l’année que tu attends avec impatience, le réveillon de noël.

\- C’est le soir le plus merveilleux ! Père a invité plein de monde au manoir. Il y a tonton Neville et tonton Sev qui viennent avec Matthieu et Romain. Je suis vraiment heureux que Matthieu soit là, dit, il pourra dormir à la maison ?

\- On verra cela, répondit Draco coupant Harry dans sa lancée.

Le petit garçon fit le mou, un peu déçu, sachant que quand son père disait cela, ça voulait plutôt dire « non » que « oui ». Mais il en fallait plus pour le déstabiliser ou gâcher son réveillon.

\- Ensuite, il y a tata Mione et tonton Théo avec mon copain Andrew et son frère Cédric et sa sœur Emma. Puis, tonton Blaise et tonton Ron avec Hugo et Rose, ça fait vraiment beaucoup ! Oh non ! Attend, j’ai oublié tonton Sirius et tonton Remus qui viennent avec Ange. Ça fait, James leva sa petite main devant les yeux de son papa pour compter dessus, 1...2…3…4... Il y a seize personnes qui viennent à la maison ce soir ! s’exclama-t-il fou de joie.

James adorait quand le manoir était rempli de monde, dégoulinant de joie et d’amour. Il avait ce sentiment que c’était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver et à chaque fois que Draco refusait qu’ils dorment au manoir, cela l’attristait énormément. C’est pour cela qu’il attendait ce nouveau frère ou cette nouvelle sœur avec impatience.

\- C'est bien, Jamy, dit Draco en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils, l’encourageant.

Draco était très fière de son premier né. Cela avait été plutôt compliqué quand Harry lui avait annoncé être enceint alors qu’ils n’avaient à peine seize ans. Il avait tout d’abord pensé à prendre la fuite et il l’avait fait pendant des jours il était parti loin, voulant oublier l’affreuse nouvelle qui était venu à lui. Maintenant, il regrettait plus que jamais son geste et n’aurait pas pu rêver mieux que James comme fils. C’était un grand frère exemplaire et un enfant très sage et aimant aider ses parents.

\- Dit, papa, tu viendras manger avec nous ce soir ? demanda James regardant Harry avec des yeux plein d’espoir.

Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas passé du temps avec eux et James voulait que son papa soit présent pour ce jour si cher à son cœur.

Draco regarda la scène sceptique et vit son mari mieux s'installer sur le lit avant de sourire tendrement à leur enfant. Il se doutait bien de se qu’il allait se passer et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Bien su....

\- Cela dépendra de ce soir, mon ange. Papa doit se reposer et éviter le moindre stresse, le coupa Draco sans lui accorder un regard.

Le médicomage avait bien précisé qu'il devait garder le lit en toute circonstance, le bébé étant mal fixé, s’il bougeait de trop cela pourrait entrainer la mort de l'enfant ou un accouchement prématuré. Mais Harry n'était pas de cet avis, il voulait voir ses enfants, manger avec ses amis et vivre normalement. Il entrait à présent dans son huitième mois et le risque était largement moindre que lorsqu’il était au sixième alors, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco le surprotégeait autant.

\- Je peux très bien venir avec vous...

Draco ignora son mari et pris son fils dans les bras l’enlevant de sur le lit. Le petit garçon regarda son père puis son papa qui semblait attristé.

\- Viens, Jamy. On va laisser papa se reposer un peu, il a très mal dormi cette nuit, dit-il en caressant les cheveux bruns de son fils.

\- À tout à l’heure papa ! S’exclama James à son papa avec de grands signe de main.

Draco se leva du lit, toujours en portant le garçon dans ses bras, et Harry les regarda franchir la porte pendant que James chantait une chanson de noël que Neville lui avait apprise la dernière fois qu’il avait dormi chez lui.

\- Mais...

Harry soupira, énervé et un peu triste. Il avait l’impression que sa famille ne lui appartenait plus et que son fils ne l’aimait plus. Ce qui était évidemment faux, cependant, après un mois et demi à être enfermé dans cette chambre, il tombait petit à petit dans une dépression qu’il n’avait pas vu venir. Il était enceint, ce n’était pas une maladie grave, mince alors ! Qu’on le laisse faire ce dont il avait envie !

**********

Draco déposa son petit garçon sur le canapé du salon et s’assit près de lui tenant un livre de noël dans ses mains. James adorait qu’on lui lise des histoires et surtout les histoires moldu de noël. Le livre parlait d’un petit garçon qui souhaitait plus que tout retrouver son chat qui était mort de vieillesse. Tous les ans, il demandait au père noël s’il pouvait retrouver son chat encore et encore mais chaque année ses parents essayait de lui faire comprendre qu’il ne reverrait jamais le chat qu’il était parti dans un autre monde. Cependant, le garçon ne voulait pas abandonner, il allait retrouver son chat. Les années passèrent et le petit garçon deviens jeune homme avant de devenir à son tour père. C’était le sixième anniversaire de son fils, né un vingt-quatre décembre, et celui-ci voulait absolument un petit chaton. Le père ne s’étant pas remis de la perte de son chat plus jeune avait refusé, il ne voulait pas voir son enfant souffrir comme lui avait souffert. Cependant, pendant la nuit, il entendit des miaulements à la porte de la maison. Il se leva pour aller voir ce que c’était, et c’est là, qu’il vit le chaton devant la porte qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau au chat de son enfance. Il le regarda et le reconnu presque aussitôt, ils ne se ressemblaient pas mais c’était le même chat. Il regarda dans la nuit ce qui avait bien pu apporter le chat ici quand il entendit le rire du père noël et aperçu un habit rouge sur un traineau s’envoler au-dessus de la maison. Les miracles de noël existaient bel et bien.

Draco venait de tourner la dernière page quand il entendit les pleurs venant de la chambre des jumelles. Pour une fois, elles avaient passées une nuit plus que correcte se réveillant à un peu plus de onze heures du matin. Draco était prêt à parier qu’elles avaient dû jouer jusqu’à pas d’heure dans la nuit pour rester endormie aussi longtemps mais cela l’avait grandement arrangé.

\- Reste là, mon amour, je vais chercher tes sœurs, dit-il à son fils avant de se lever du canaper.

James acquiesça prenant le livre que Draco avait laissé derrière lui pour regarder, à nouveau, les image. Draco monta les escaliers et arriva sur le premier étage avant de traverser le couloir pour arriver devant une belle porte en bois avec des moulures. Il entra dans une chambre à l’inspiration végétal où les couleurs dominantes étaient le vert et le marron avec quelques touche de couleur par-ci par-là. Il aperçut une petite tête brune sortir de son lit à barreaux et qui tendit les bras vers lui dès qu’elle l’aperçu.

\- 'ère ! 'ère ! Cria la petite de peur de ne pas se faire entendre par Draco.

\- Je suis là ma puce, dit l’ancien Serpentard en la prenant dans les bras, calme-toi ou tu vas réveiller ta sœur.

Draco se retourna et dans le lit d'à côté se trouvait une petite tête blonde éveillée qui les regardait avec de grand yeux gris ouvert. Draco sourit à son enfant, voilà ses deux petites filles étaient à présent réveillées et la tranquillité était terminé. Dès qu'elle vit son père s'approcher, la petite fille lui fit un petit sourire et se leva calmement dans son lit pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il la prenne aussi dans ses bras.

\- Viens là, ma Narcissa.

Draco la prit dans ses bras, embrassant ses deux petites filles pour leur souhaiter bonjour. Les deux fillettes s’accrochèrent à son coup tout en lui faisant de gros câlin. C’était un moment qu’il appréciait partager avec les deux seules filles de la famille et il devait avouer qu’il aimait beaucoup être père de petite fille et qu’il espérait que le prochain bébé en soit une aussi. Il descendit les escaliers pour aller dans le salon là où son fils, James, l’attendait patiemment. Il avait, cette fois-ci, changé de jouet et s’amusait avec un livre magique qui s’animait en racontant les histoires. Draco entra dans le salon et déposa ses deux filles dans le parc à jeux avant de s'installer au côté de James près de la cheminé.

\- Prêt pour préparer la table de ce soir ? demanda Draco avec un sourire.

\- Je peux préparer la table aussi ? lui demanda James des étoiles plein les yeux.

Draco allait répondre par l’affirmative quand il entendit des pas essayant d’être discret derrière lui puis sentit deux petites mains se poser sur son visage de manière aléatoire.

\- Bonjour toi ! sourit Draco en renversant nouveau venu dans ses bras pour le chatouiller un petit peu.

L’enfant se débattit de toute la force qu’un petit garçon de trois et demi pouvait avoir. Essayant d’échapper à la torture que lui procurait son père. Au bout de quelques, Draco s’arrêta et posa son fils sur ses genoux avant d’enlever les quelques boucles blondes qui tombaient dans les yeux de son enfant.

\- J'tais avec Dobby, dit le petit blond avec quelques taches de chocolat autour de la bouche.

\- Ah bon ? fit mine de s'étonner Draco pour laissait son fils s’exprimer.

\- Oui ! On a fait du gâteau... au chocolat, raconta avec enthousiasme le plus jeune.

\- Wouah ... au chocolat en plus, c'est bien Gabriel. Grâce à toi, on va se régaler pour le gouter ! Sourit tendrement Draco à son enfant en lui caressant tendrement ses magnifiques boucles blondes.

Gabriel sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de rendre son père fier de lui. Son père était comme son model et, plus tard, il rêvait de lui ressembler.

L’ancien Serpentard ne put s’empêcher de sourire aussi voyant ses enfants grandir et devenir de plus en plus autonome. Dans une sens, cela lui fit un peu mal au cœur de voir ses deux premiers garçons parler plus ou moins correctement et vouloir être de plus en plus seul à faire les choses. 

\- Allez les enfants ! Allons préparer ce réveillon tous ensemble, s'exclama Draco avec enthousiasme se reprenant de la nostalgie qui venait d’embrumer son esprit.

__

_ 24 décembre 2003 - Manoir Potter- Malefoy - Le soir.  _

Harry était toujours couché dans son lit et en avait vraiment marre. De la chambre, on pouvait entendre des éclats de voix qui lui rappelait Ô combien il était seul. Tous les invités venaient d’arriver et il les entendait se dire bonjour et de se donner des nouvelles. Une fulgurante tristesse s'empara de lui et il se mit à pleurer, il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait tout abandonner. Dans ses pleurs, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais n'y fit pas attention, jusqu'à ce qu'un poids vienne se poser sur le lit et le serrer très fort dans ses bras.

\- Harry..., soupira Draco embrassant son mari sur la joue et essayant les larmes qui coulaient.

Draco était en bas avec tous les invités qui venaient d’arriver quand il pensa à son mari, seul. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de mal et il n’avait pu le supporter, s’excusant auprès de ses invités avant de monter dans leur chambre pour voir comment le brun aller.

\- Je suis désolé, renifla Harry entre deux sanglots.

Draco fit une grimace dégouter par l’homme qu’il avait été. C'était plutôt à lui de s'excuser, il avait été tellement préoccupé par la santé de leur bébé qu'il en avait totalement oublié celle d'Harry. Son mari avait lui aussi besoin de voir ses amis et de s’amuser un peu, et ce n’tait pas les quelques heures par jours auprès de leur enfant que cela lui remontait le moral. Sur cette réalisation, Draco se sentit vraiment mal de lui avoir fait subir cela et embrassa son mari comme pour se faire pardonner.

\- Tu n’as pas à t’excuser, mon ange. C’est plutôt moi qui devrais te présenter des excuses. Ça te dit qu'on descende tous les deux en bas et qu’on profite de cette soirée avec nos amis ? proposa Draco caressant les cheveux de son homme.

Harry releva la tête n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Plusieurs choses improbables venaient de se produire, Draco s’était presque excusé de son comportement et il le laissait sortir du lit pour qu'il passe la soirée avec eux ? Un énorme sourire s'installa sur son visage. Il était telle un petit enfant à qui on venait d’offrir le cadeau qu’il rêvait pendant des mois.

\- Oui, bien sûr que je le veux ! s'exclama Harry vraiment heureux.

\- Hey, calme toi petit lion, on dirait que je viens de te demander une nouvelle fois en mariage, s’amusa Draco, soulageait de voir son mari se sentir mieux.

Harry ne fit rien d'autre que sourire et Draco comprit qu’il n’avait qu’une hâte rejoindre les invités en bas. Il se leva et alla chercher une chemise et un pantalon dans l'armoire pour qu’Harry soit un peu plus habillé.

\- Donne-moi la main, chéri, dit Draco tendant la main vers l’ancien Gryffondor.

Harry n'hésita pas un seul instant et lui mit sa main dans la sienne se relevant. Draco lui donna les affaires pour qu’il puisse s’habiller pendant qu’il allait chercher des chaussettes dans la commode. Harry enfila le pantalon et la chemise noire qui, en temps normal aurait été beaucoup trop ample, mais maintenant, elle épousait parfaitement ses formes. Harry était le genre de personne à qui la grossesse allait merveilleusement bien, il était resplendissant. Draco l’aida à enfiler les chaussettes ainsi que les chaussures puis il se releva pour regarder son mari dans les yeux.

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda Draco avec un tendre sourire.

\- Plus que prêt, lui répondit celui-ci.

Ils se prirent la main et descendirent tous les deux dans la grande salle à manger attenant au grand salon. Là-bas, assit à la grande table élégamment décorée pour l’occasion, les invités rigolaient ensemble en attendant leurs hôtes et s’amusant avec les enfants présents.

Dès qu'Harry et Draco entra dans la salle, un tourbillon de cheveux brun sauta sur l’ancien Gryffondor qui se retint sur Draco inquiet. En l’espace d’une seconde, il venait de douter que cela soit une bonne idée mais il ravala ses inquiétudes pour lui laissant son époux s’amuser un peu.

\- Bonjour, Harry, dit Neville en lui faisant la bise, bonjour petit bout de choux ! ajouta-t-il se penchant vers le ventre de son ami.

\- Bonjour Neville, lui répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Le brun balaya la pièce du regard pour voir où était ses enfants. Il remarqua Gabriel entrain de coller Matthieu, qui jouait avec James. Ce qui était drôle parce que Matthieu n'osait pas repousser le petit de 3 ans ayant peur de lui faire mal. Alors, il se contentait de soupirer en espérant que le petit blond se lasserait mais comme toujours ça ne sera pas le cas et Gabriel passerait sa soirée à lui faire des câlins. Ensuite, il aperçut Andrew en train de s’occuper des trois petits de trois ans, Cédric, Ange et Hugo. Les deux jumelles, quant à elles, jouaient avec Rose dans le parc à jouet ou, plutôt, Narcissa se battant avec rose pour le Hochet volant et Enoha s’amusait de son côté avec un livre. Une fois tous ses enfants dans sa vision, Harry s’installa sur le canapé à côté du sapin qui avait été déposé ici exprès pour l'occasion et décoré par les soins de son mari. Il fit un signe de tête à Severus pour lui dire bonjour et remarqua Blaise lui faire un signe de main avant de s’approcher pour lui parler. Il vit Sirius arriver à son tour et s’installait à côtés de lui en soupirant comme s’il portait tous les malheurs du monde.

\- Bonjour Sirius, le salua-t-il pendant qu’il caressait son ventre prédominant, Je vois que toi aussi la grossesse ne t’a pas épargné. Combien de Kilos ? se moqua gentiment Harry de son parrain.

Sirius s’esclaffa et posa ses mains sur son ventre bien arrondi prêt à exploser.

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'on ait tombé enceint pratiquement en même temps.

\- On peut carrément dire en même temps, tu es enceint de 8 mois et demi, c'est ça ? lui demanda Harry.

\- Exactement, c'est prévu pour janvier, comme le tiens si mes souvenirs sont bons ! deux petits nouveaux en janvier. 

\- Oui, tout à fait. J’espère qu’ils seront proche.

\- J’ai dû prendre 20 kilos ? Tous ce que je retiens c’est que j’ai pris beaucoup plus de poids à cette grossesse qu’avec Ange. Pourtant, j’ai été beaucoup plus suivit et j’ai fait attention.

\- Je ne dis rien car après avoir eut des jumelles, je peux te dire que je me sens beaucoup plus léger maintenant. Tu voudras un autre enfant après ? demanda curieusement le jeune homme à son parrain.

\- J’aurais bien aimé une petite fille en dernier mais Remus ne veut pas d’autres enfants. Il dit qu’avec mon âge, cela serait trop risqué une nouvelle grossesse.

Harry acquiesça comprenant parfaitement où voulait en venir Remus. C’était déjà un miracle que Sirius ait réussit à tomber enceint naturellement âgé de quarante-quatre ans et que sa grossesse se soit bien déroulée. Soudainement, Ron arriva sur le canapé aussi blanc qu’un fantôme. Il venait de sortir des toilettes ne se sentant vraiment pas bien.

\- Je viens m'incruster dans le club des personnes enceintes, soupira Ron reposant sa tête sur l’accoudoir près de lui.

\- Les nausées ? demanda Harry en voyant les cernes sous les yeux de Ron et son teint très pale.

\- Oui, j'en suis qu'à 9 semaines, alors, j'en ai encore pour un bout de temps, soupira celui-ci.

\- Ce n’est qu’un petit moment à passer après ça ira mieux, lui dit Sirius avec compassion.

\- Ne dit pas cela, pour Emma, j’ai eu des nausées et des vomissements pendant toute ma grossesse. C’était horrible ! Ajouta Hermione en arrivant près de ses amis.

Ils restèrent à discuter ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant que Draco vienne les appeler à table pour qu'ils puissent commencer à manger.

Harry s'installa aux côtés de son mari et lui caressa la cuisse sous la table en signe de remerciement pour tout ce qu’il faisait pour lui. Parfois, il était vrai, qu’il lui tapait sur les nerfs mais jamais il n’aurait rêvé mieux comme époux.

\- Tu vois, tout se passe bien, lui sourit Harry pour appuyer ses dires, je fais attention et out le monde autour fait aussi attention. Cela me fait vraiment du bien de retrouver une vie sociable et de partager un moment avec vous.

\- Tu as raison Harry. Je suis désolé d’avoir douté et d’avoir eu peur. J’ai conscience que parfois je peux être un peu trop protecteur et égoïste.

Harry ne répondit rien, il n’y avait rien à répondre à cela. Le fait que son mari en prenait conscience était déjà un grand pas et il espérait que cela continuera avec les années qui allaient passer. Il se pencha délicatement vers son époux et l’embrassa tendrement pour lui montrer tout son amour. Là, aujourd'hui, à ce moment, à cette heure, en cette minute, il était comblé, réellement comblé.

Le repas se passa tranquillement entre les rires et les chants de noël des petits qui s’amusaient. Harry en voyant ses enfants autant s’amuser se sentit heureux de pouvoir leur offrir cela. Il n’avait jamais eu de noël en famille où il pouvait être aussi innocent que l’étaient ses enfants alors pouvoir leur offrir un habitat stable avec de la joie et de l’amour était ce qu’il y avait de plus important pour lui.

L'arrivé des desserts de noël et encore plus de la buche avec sa couche de crème au beurre au chocolat était attendu avec la plus grand impatience par les petits et les grands. Alors, quand ils apparurent au milieu de la table avec plein de sucrerie tout le monde dû se retenir de ne pas se jeter dessus.

\- Qui veut une part ? demanda Drago en souriant se levant pour découper une part.

\- Moi, j'en veux ! moi, j'en veux ! Cria le petit garçon en courant à la rencontre de son père.

\- Jamy, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas courir ! rouspéta Harry se levant pour prendre son fils.

Tout d'un coup, James se prit les pieds sur les jouets que ses sœurs avaient laissé trainer s’écrasa contre Harry qui perdu l’équilibre et s’effondra sur le sol.

\- Papa ! cria-t-il avec horreur en voyant Harry à terre, je suis désolé pardon...

Draco se précipita au côté de son mari l’aidant à se relever. Il avait le regard inquiet et n’attendait qu’une seule chose qu’Harry parle.

\- Chéri, ça va ? lui demanda-t-il au bout de quelques longues secondes.

Tous les regards étaient sur Harry, inquiets qui se relevait se tenant à Draco et à la chaise devant lui. Il allait bien, c’était plus de peur que de mal.

\- Je ... Oui, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Harry en regardant son mari, je vais bien Jamy.

Cependant, Lorsqu’il se déplaça pour aller se rassoir une immense douleur lui barra le ventre sentant soudainement son utérus se contracter. Il se plia en deux hurlent de douleur sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues sans qu’il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Draco se précipita aux côtés d’Harry et tous les adultes se levèrent pour essayer de l’aider au mieux.

\- Papa... ? appela Gabriel ne comprenant pas ce qu’il se passait.

C’est à ce moment précis qu’Hermione décida de prendre les choses en mains. Elle venait d’être diplômé entant que Médicomage spécialisé dans les accouchements à risque et cela tombait plutôt bien en voyant l’état dans lequel Harry se trouvait.

\- Théo chéri, peux-tu emmener les enfants jouer en haut, s'il te plait, et t’occuper d’eux ? lui demanda Hermione en prenant Harry dans ses bras et en l’allongeant tout doucement par terre, J'ai besoin que tout le monde sorte à part Draco et Severus, cria-t-elle, ensuite, pour toute la salle.

Ron regarda son ami en souffrance et Blaise eu tout le mal du monde à le faire sortir de la salle. Aucun ne voulait laisser Harry seul mais ils savaient très bien que, dans les mains d’Hermione, Harry ne courait aucun danger.

\- J'ai mal, sanglota Harry en savant plus comment se mettre pour soulager la douleur, j’ai vraiment très mal.

\- Je sais, dit Hermione lui prenant la main pour le rassurer, cela va bien se passer ne t’inquiète pas je suis là. De plus, Draco va rester avec toi, d'accord ? Je vais juste vérifier que tout soit bien.

Draco regarda Hermione avant de prendre sa place auprès d’Harry et de lui tenir la main en signe de réconfort. C’était très dur pour lui de voir Harry dans cet état et il espérait que tout allait bien se passer pour lui et le bébé qu’il portait.

Hermione s’approcha du ventre le palpant faisant hurler Harry de douleur. Elle jeta quelques sorts afin d’écouter le cœur du bébé et de voir la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Cela n’augurait rien de bon et il fallait qu’elle fasse une césarienne en urgence.

\- Severus, j'aurai besoin que tu me fasses ou me donne si tu en as sur toi, on ne sait jamais, une potion calmante et une potion anesthésiante. Ensuite, si possible j’aurais besoin d’un drap, nappe, torchon et de l’eau chaude enfin tout ce qui pourra servir à faire un accouchement.

Severus partit chercher ce que Hermione leurs avait demandé pendant ce temps Draco caressa les cheveux de son mari pour le détendre.

\- Je ne peux pas accoucher..., paniqua Harry, je ne suis qu’à huit mois.

\- Ça va aller Harry. Je suis là et je vais faire toute l’intervention. Tu n’auras même pas le temps de dire of que tout sera terminé, essaya de le rassurer Hermione en attendant que Severus revienne.

Severus revint quelques minutes plus tard, qui parurent durer des heures à Harry et à Draco qui voyait son époux souffrir. Cela lui brisait le cœur et il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas lâcher à son tour.

Hermione prit les deux potions des mains du professeur avant de les administrer à Harry. Maintenant, c’était son travail qui commençait et elle n’avait le droit à aucune, c’était ses deux amis qui étaient devant elle t il fallait que tout se passe bien. Elle prépara sa baguette et une fois qu’elle fut certaine qu’Harry était prêt, commença l’opération.

Ron s’impatientait dans le couloir, il tournait en rond ne sachant pas est-ce qu’il pourrait revoir son ami ni comment l’opération se passait.

\- Calme-toi chéri, lui dit Blaise en lui prenant la main.

Ron n’eut pas le temps de répondre qu’il entendit des pleurs s’échapper de la pièce où était enfermé son ami. Il se précipita vers la porte pour écouter ce qu’il se disait.

\- Félicitation ! Vous avez un merveilleux petit garçon.

Hermione posa le bébé dans la serviette et nettoya le visage du nourrisson avant de le donner à Harry. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur le visage de celui-ci en voyant le visage de son bébé et Draco ne put s’empêcher de sourire grandement en voyant le nouveau membre de sa famille en bonne santé. C'était un petit garçon, il était tellement comblé. Harry, quant à lui, regarda son fils en le berçant tendrement récupérant très rapidement les gestes qu’il fallait effectuer.

\- Tu es si beau mon petit Louis, roucoula-t-il à son fils puis il regarda Draco avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait y mettre, Joyeux noël, mon amour !

**FIN**


End file.
